Chris Dunn (professional wrestler)
Christopher Lucas Dunn (born February 21, 1982), is an American professional wrestler signed to World Elite Wrestling on their Animosity brand. Dunn is the longest reigning WEW Universal Champion in the three year long history of the company where he held the title for 204 days from December 8, 2013 to June 29, 2014. Dunn is also currently signed with Extreme Hardcore Wrestling Federation (EHWF) where he is a former Jr. Heavyweight Champion. Dunn is best known for his time in Total Destruction Wrestling (TDW) from 2008 until 2012; where is a former three time TDW World Heavyweight Champion. Dunn was trained by former WWE and WCW wrestler Steve Keirn at his wrestling school, "Professional Wrestling School of Hard Knocks" which is now located in Brandon, Florida. Keirn has also trained the likes of Mike Awesome, Dennis Knight, Joe "Destiny" Clapp, Diamond Dallas Page, Dustin Rhodes and Tracy Smothers. Dunn makes regular trips down to the school to check up on it and mainly to visit with Keirn whenever he's not on the road and has maintained a very close friendship with him as well. Dunn is also a former TDW Tag Team Champion with his partner, Max Schaefer. Dunn left TDW in January 2012 after not being able to come to terms on a new contract. He would later sign with Two Worlds Wrestling Federation in August 2012. Dunn would later leave 2WWF and ended up taking a bit of a sabbatical from wrestling before signing a contract with World Elite Wrestling in June 2013. So far in his career Dunn is a three-time World Champion having held the TDW World Heavyweight Championship on three separate occasions. He has also been praised by various other wrestlers of being one of the most athletic wrestlers of all time and is known to posess the best dropkick in professional wrestling. Dunn is also known as a big advocate and supporter for Susan G. Komen for the Cure and throughout the month of October 2013 wore a pink "Rise Above Cancer" t-shirts to help raise awareness. Dunn made it known that he would wear it for the rest of the year instead of just the month of October. In December 2013, Dunn won his first championship in WEW, the WEW Universal Championship defeating Dexter Black at Third Degree Burns. On June 22, 2014, Dunn became the longest reigning Universal Champion in WEW history passing Vantage's 195 day reign. Dunn's reign came to an end on June 29, 2014 at Legacy: Jamaica ending at 204 days. Early life Dunn was born in Tampa, Florida to – Elizabeth and Marcus Dunn on February 21, 1983. He had fairly good childhood, he was a good student at school during his teen years. The family later moved to Kansasy City, Missouri where he later graduated from high school. Dunn was very athletic as a child and as a teenager and played a variety of sports which included; Baseball, Amateur wrestling, Basketball, Rugby and even Soccer. Dunn earned a scholarship to play Basketball at Kansas State University however he later dropped out opting to get into professional wrestling instead. Professional wrestling career Total Destruction Wrestling (2008–2012) Tag Team Champion and various feuds (2008–2010) Dunn made his debut for TDW in April 2008 after his training with Steve Keirn had finished. He made his debut as a heel and won his debut match against Louis Eckhart convincingly. Dunn would later go on a winning streak, winning his next eight matches against the likes of Eckhart in a rematch, Max Schaefer, Colby Henderson, both Schaefer and Henderson in a triple threat match, before beating Kyle Hirst on three separate occasions. Dunn would later suffer his first loss losing to the team of Henderson and Hirst after his partner Eckhart had abandoned him. Shortly after this Dunn would go on to form a tag team with Max Schaefer and the two would challenge for the TDW Tag Team Championships against Henderson and Hirst, who were the champions. Schaefer and Dunn meshed well together and would go on to defeat them to become the new Tag Team Champions. Dunn and Schaefer successfully defended their titles in rematch against Hirst and Henderson, before beginning a rivalry with Tyler Chandler. World Heavyweight Championship reigns (2010–2012) Info here Two Worlds Wrestling Federation (2012–2013) Currently Revamping World Elite Wrestling / WEW Debut and earlier storylines (2013) On June 2, 2013; Dunn signed a contract with World Elite Wrestling and was assigned to their Animosity brand. Dunn made his debut on the June 25, 2013 episode of Burnout, defeating Gator DeLuca and K.J. Styles. A week later in his Animosity debut on the July 8 episode he was accompanied to the ring by Daniella Carter both his on-screen and off-screen girlfriend. Dunn however suffered a loss to Jetstream. The following week on the July 15 episode of Animosity Dunn defeated the WEW TV Champion Kevin Hunter in a non-title match. On WEW.com it was announced that Dunn would face Hunter at Legacy: Hawaii along with Jetstream and Craig Anderson in a Fatal Four Way match for Hunter's WEW TV Championship. At the aforementioned event, Dunn came up short with Anderson pinning Hunter to win the championship. Midway through the match Dunn appeared to have suffered a concussion and was tended to by officials following the match. On the August 5, 2013 episode of Animosity Dunn defeated Craig Anderson in a non-title match, despite still showing signs of a concussion from the match at the PPV. Shortly afterwards, Dunn shortened his ring name dropping "The" and now just going by his real name. A week later, Dunn lost to Vantage and once again showed the same signs and symptoms of his concussion which halted a bit of his performance. Later in the night, Dunn challenged Craig Anderson to a match for the WEW TV Championship. On the August 19, 2013 episode of Animosity Dunn defeated reigning WEW Universal and WEW Champion Chance Rugani in a non-title match after interference from The Broken Saint. After not being seen for a number of weeks, Dunn made an appearance at Beach Brawl II talking about how Craig Anderson has been ducking and avoiding his challenge he issued to him as well as mentioning his disapproval with how he was being treated by upper management. Dunn would also go on to mention how he was sick and tired of seeing Chance Rugani walk around with the WEW Championship and believed he had earned a shot at the title by beating Rugani their non-title match weeks prior. He then went on to make another challenge this time to Rugani for a match between the two, this time for the championship; saying that when they faced again, he was going to become WEW Champion. During his promo, Dunn was cheered by the crowd this in turn helped transition Dunn's character into that of a Tweener. Face Turn; Universal Championship reign (2013–2014) In October 2013, Dunn started a feud with WEW Universal Champion, Dexter Black; after Dunn's match with Calvin Harris, which he lost he was attacked by Black getting hit in the head with the WEW Universal Championship, before being locked into a Crossface submission maneuver. Dunn was later diagnosed with a (kafaybe) concussion. A week later on Animosity, Dunn returned and cost Black his match with Trish Newborn before attacking him, only for Dexter's bodyguard, Jeffrey to get him safetly out of the ring and teasing a face turn for Dunn. It was during this time that Dunn distanced himself from Daniella Carter and she stopped accompanying him to the ring, later returning to active competition and over to Adrenaline thus ending their storyline, this was done because they had actually ended their relationship off-screen. On the Adrenaline Supershow a few days later following Black's match against Chris McKenzie, Animosity General Manager Jayceon Taylor told Dexter that he would be defending the WEW Universal Championship against Dunn at Crossroads, this later solidified Dunn's face turn. At the PPV, Dunn was unsuccessful in winning the Universal Championship. On the November 11, 2013 episode of Animosity Dunn defeated Jason Church, despite interference from Dexter Black who was sitting at commentary. It was later revealed on-screen that Dunn was dating Adrenaline Starlet Hannah Walters. Dunn returned the favor a week later, on Animosity sitting at commentary for Black's match against Kevin Hunter. The match would end in a double countout as Dexter threw Hunter into Chris at the announce table, this wouldn't sit well with Dunn who attacked Dexter and sent him into the steel steps, before doing the same to Jeffrey. Chris would then pose with the Universal Championship with the crowd, clearly stating that he wanted another shot at Dexter and the championship. On the November 25, 2013 episode of Animosity the match was made official and would be contested at Third Degree Burns and to prevent any interference whatsoever by Jeffrey or anybody it was made a Steel cage match. At the event Dunn defeated Dexter Black to win the WEW Universal Championship. On the December 16, 2013 episode of Animosity Dunn continued his winning streak defeating K.J. Styles. Dunn's winning streak came to an end on the December 23, 2013 episode that aired on tape delay on December 29, 2013 against Nefarious. Dunn would later team up with Chris McKenzie for the first Super Animosity of 2014 and defeat Craig Anderson and Dexter Black. Dunn would later suffer a loss to Trish Newborn on the WEW Awards Supershow. Prior to the show Dunn won the WEW Award for Who to Watch in 2014 that was revealed on WEW.com. At the Free Fall 2 Fury PPV, Dunn successfully retained the Universal Championship against Dexter Black ending their feud - only to be attacked after the match by a returning Kevin Kilbourne hinting at a possible feud between them. At the same event, Dunn's wife - Hannah Walters was severely attacked by Sayge Jemson and was later hospitalized. Dunn later vowed to find get answers and was seen leaving in the ambulance with her. On the following episode of Animosity, Dunn faced The Broken Saint and the two would both be counted out resulting in a no contest, during the match Dunn was seen to be more aggressive than he normally is and had to be pulled away by several officials and agents. At the WEW Draft Supershow, Dunn wasn't able to get a draft pick for Animosity suffering an upset loss to Adrenaline's Michael Hardy. A week later Dunn suffered a second loss to Animosity newcomer, Luke Bane. On the March 3, 2014 episode of Animosity, Dunn was able to end his two match losing streak with a win over Phoenix Winterborn. It was also revealed that Dunn is scheduled to defend his WEW Universal Championship against Kevin Kilbourne at Battlefield. At the PPV, Dunn successfully retained his Universal Championship against Kilbourne. On the March 30, 2014 episode of Animosity, Dunn defeated Vantage in a non-title match. That same night it was revealed by Jayceon Taylor that there would be a tournament to decide the #1 Contender for the WEW Championship and who would face Chris McKenzie at Retribution (2014), Dunn was later announced as one of the participants. On the April 14, 2014 episode of Animosity Dunn defeated old rival, Dexter Black to advance to the triple threat match against Gabriel Asar and Vantage where the winner will face McKenzie at Retribution - Dunn would lose the match after Vantage was pinned by Asar. On the May 12, 2014 episode of Animosity, Dunn suffered another loss this time to the returning Chance Rugani. Dunn would continue his losing streak on the May 19, 2014 episode of Animosity with an upset loss to newcomer Victor Mills. Following the match, Dunn shook Mills' hand, showing good sportsmanship however afterward he was attacked by Tyler Chandler who proceeded to Spear him and then hit him with a Sitout powerbomb before hitting a second powerbomb – the second being outside the ring and onto the barricade. Earlier that night at the beginning of the show it was revealed by Mrs. Vanderbilt that Dunn would defend his Universal Championship in the first-ever Dual Championship Scramble match at Legacy: Jamaica with the vacant WEW Titan Championship being on the line as well leaving the possibility of Dunn becoming the first man to hold both titles simultaneously. It was also made public knowledge that Dunn had become the longest reigning Universal Champion in WEW history, surpassing Vantage's previous 195 day reign. At Legacy: Jamaica Dunn lost the Universal Championship to Emily Poison in the Scramble match ending his reign at 204 days. On the August 11, 2014 episode of Animosity, Dunn returned after taking a month long hiatus after losing the Universal Championship where he defeated Brian James. Championship pursuits and various feuds (2014–2015) In September 2014, Dunn started a feud with WEW Champion, Chris McKenzie after crashing his championship celebration and embarrassing him by putting cake in his face and dropkicking him out of the ring. Later that night McKenzie would beat Dunn via countout after McKenzie inadvertently hit Hannah Walters with a steel chair that was intended for Dunn. A week later on the September 22, 2014 episode of Animosity McKenzie attempted to apology to Walters only for Dunn to assault him. That same night, Dunn suffered an upset loss to Josh Carano after McKenzie got involved and distracted Dunn. On the September 29, 2014 episode of Animosity it was announced by Zachery Hawkins that McKenzie would defend the WEW Championship against Dunn at Crossroads. On the October 6, 2014 episode of Animosity Dunn defeated Sophie Oliveira. At Crossroads Dunn was unsuccessful in winning the WEW Championship after he was accidentally hit with a steel chair by Hannah. After the match, Alexander Williams made his return to WEW and it looked as though he was going to go after McKenzie however instead he attacked Dunn and dropped him with the Fallen Star. On the October 27, 2014 episode of Animosity it was revealed that Dunn would face McKenzie again for the WEW Championship at the 100th episode inside of a Steel cage. Later that night after a distraction from Williams, Dunn lost to Randy Fields. At the 100th episode of Animosity on November 3, 2014 Dunn was once again unsuccessful in winning the WEW Championship after Williams chased off Hannah and cost Dunn the match enabling McKenzie to retain the championship. At CyberSlam Dunn lost to Williams where Hannah was voted in as the Special Guest Referee after Dunn refused to give up, forcing Hannah to call for the bell. Extreme Hardcore Wrestling Federation / EHWF Feud with Eli Sykes and Jr. Heavyweight Champion (2014–present) In December 2014, Dunn signed a contract with EHWF. Dunn made his debut on the December 20, 2014 episode of Mayhem teaming up with his wife Hannah Walters to defeat the team of Savannah and Aaron Hudson after Dunn was able to pin Hudson. After being inactive for a month, Dunn made his return at Meltdown and attacked Eli Sykes from behind and prevented him from escaping from Angelheart – who was revealed as James Champ a former friend and ally of Sykes'. On the March 7, 2015 episode of Mayhem, Dunn made his return to the ring teaming with James Champ to defeat the team of Eli Sykes and Marcelinho with Dunn pinning the latter after a Heartstopper. A week later on the March 14, 2015 episode of Mayhem, Dunn teamed with Savannah and defeated Michael Maddox & Scott Wilson. That same night Dunn challenged Sykes to a one on one match for Bloodbath that was accepted. On the March 21, 2015 episode of Mayhem, Dunn teamed with his wife to defeat Eli and Connor Creed. After the match Dunn was attacked by Eli's new manager Jay Strickland before Hannah prevented any further damage by slapping him across the face as well as protecting Dunn. It was later announced that Dunn would face Sykes and Connor Creed in a Triple threat match for the EHWF Junior Heavyweight Championship at Bloodbath. At the event, Dunn defeated both Creed and Sykes to win the Jr. Heavyweight Championship, his first championship with EHWF. On the following April 11, 2015 episode of Mayhem, Dunn defeated reigning EHWF Champion David Smith in a non-title match extending his winning streak to five. It was revealed before Mayhem went on the air that Dunn would defend his Jr. Heavyweight Championship against Sykes at Retribution. On the April 18, 2015 episode of Mayhem, Dunn and Samantha Bloom defeated Sykes and Walters in a mixed tag team match further extending Dunn's winning streak to six. At Retribution, Dunn lost the Jr. Heavyweight Championship to Sykes after Walters got involved ending Dunn's winning streak. After the match it was announced by Rose that Dunn would receive a rematch for the championship along with both Walters and Ella Caan at Aces High. At the PPV Dunn was unsuccessful in regaining the championship. Personal life Dunn has two siblings – a younger sister named Kylie who was briefly married to fellow wrestler Tyler Chandler and a younger half-brother named Adam. Dunn before moving to Miami resided in Pensacola, Florida. Dunn is an avid fan of the Tampa Bay Rays and is seen attending various games at Tropicana Field. Dunn is also a big Tampa Lightning fan and regularly attends their games at the Tampa Bay Times Forum whenever he can. Dunn was previously in a relationship with WEW Starlet, Daniella Carter with the two ending their relationship in October 2013. Dunn is good friends with WEW TNT Elitist Jeffrey and WEW Animosity Starlet Courtney Rimes off-screen and is known to be very likeable in the locker room. After dating for a little under two months, Dunn married WEW Starlet Hannah Walters on January 1, 2014 while in Las Vegas. Their marriage has become part of both the WEW and EHWF storyline and has been acknowledged on both WEW and EHWF television. In March 2015 it was revealed that the couple were filing for divorce citing "irreconcilable differences". In mid-April 2015 Dunn was revealed to be currently dating EHWF Diva Ella Caan. The couple later married on June 1, 2015 in London, England. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Heartstopper'' (Jumping reverse bulldog), sometimes from the top rope **''Namedropper'' (Superkick) – 2015–present; used as a signature move from 2008–2015 *'Signature moves' **''From the 305'' (Double underhook suplex) **Figure-four leglock, sometimes from a standing position – 2013–present; adopted from Ric Flair **Fisherman's suplex **Fireman's carry takeover **Headlock, sometimes while performing a head stand **Hurricanrana sometimes while diving off the top rope **''Dunn n' Over With'' (Jumping DDT), sometimes onto a steel chair **Jumping elbow drop with theatrics, preceded by multiple elbow drops **''Low Down'' (Leg drop bulldog) – 2013–2015; used as a signature move from 2015–present **Multiple kick variations ***Drop, sometimes from the top rope ***Enzuigiri ***Super, sometimes to a kneeling opponent ***''The Collapse'' – (Springboard roundhouse) **Sitout facebuster, sometimes from the top rope **Snapmare driver **Springboard clothesline **Stinger splash, sometimes followed by multiple punches to a cornered opponent *'Managers' **Daniella Carter **Hannah Walters (WEW) **Ric Flair *'Nicknames' **"The Best in the Bi-zhu-ness" **"The Dunn Deal" **"Mr. Dunn" **'"The Heartstopper"' **"Mr. Perfect" **"The New Nature Boy" – bestowed upon by Ric Flair **"Perfection" **'"The Show Stealer"' **"The Total Package" *'Entrance themes' **"Reborn" by CFO$ (WEW; 2013) **"I Am Perfection" by Cage9 (WEW; July 28, 2013–August 19, 2013) **"I Am Perfection (V2)" by Downstait (WEW; September 8, 2013–November 25, 2013) **"Right Here, Right Now" by CFO$ (WEW; December 8, 2013–December 1, 2014) **"Face Everything and Rise" by Papa Roach (EHWF; 2015) **'"Say it to My Face"' by Downstait (EHWF; May 9, 2015–present) Championships and accomplishments *'Extreme Hardcore Wrestling Federation' **EHWF Jr. Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **EHWF Weekly Awards (6 times) ***Two-time Superstar of the Week (#61, #62) ***Three-time Match of the Week (#61, #63 & #65) ***Quote of the Week (#51) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Most Improved Wrestler of the Year (2014) **PWI ranked him #183 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2013 **PWI ranked him #150 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2014 *'Total Destruction Wrestling' **TDW World Heavyweight Championship (3 times) **TDW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Max Schaefer **Feud of the Year (2010) – versus Tyler Chandler **Champion of the Year (2010, 2012) – World Heavyweight Champion *'World Elite Wrestling' **WEW Universal Championship (1 time) **Longest reigning WEW Universal Champion in WEW History (204 days) **2013 WEW Award for Who To Watch in 2014 **2013 WEW Award for Twerker of the Year **2013 WEW Award for Best Buns Male *'Wrestler Observer Newsletter' **Most Improved (2013) External links *Chris Dunn's profile on WEW.com *Chris Dunn on Twitter